Midnight encounter
by Necro13
Summary: A thirteen year old Karai has a strange encounter with a six year old Leonardo. One shot.


_**Midnight encounter. **_

Plot: A thirteen year old Karai has a strange encounter with a six year old Leonardo. One shot.

If you are coming into this story expecting some story where Leonardo saves Karai from suicide and later on they end up getting married or something like that, please push the back button. Its just a simple encouter story that really doesn't leave an impact on either of them.

...

A loud slam filled the area as yet another Kunai slammed into the wall in front of the young kunochi. She growled frustratedly as she saw it so off from the 'O' spray painted into the sewer wall. She dug out another from her pouch and threw it once more at the wall with as much strength as she could muster. A smirk crossed the girl's face as it perfectly hit the center of the graffiti letter.

"Why couldn't my aim have been that good tonight then?" she growled forcefully lodging her weapons from the wall. She knew she would have to go home to face her failures soon enough but figured she should get used to this place as she was going to be seeing it more often if her father found no further use in her after tonight. She cursed, her foreigh words bouncing off the walls and difting away only leaving the dripping noises in the air. As she turned on her heals to leave a shadow caught her eye forcing her eyes to slit.

"Who is there?" she snared fingers tightening around the weapon and eyes scanning around the area. Her feet sliding apart slightly and getting a firm grip on the ground awaiting the first attack. But nothing happened making her mentally sock herself for being so stupid. How could she ever be a good leader to the foot clan if she was so jumpy? If she ever got that far...

She took a slow breath taking the kunai back slightly then flinging it towards the shadow; whatever it was it would have to show its self now.

"Ah!" a child's voice cried out ducking to the ground avoiding the kunai jammed into the wall where his head was seconds ago.

"Come out," she called more gently now stretching her arm out calling for the child to come to her,"I won't harm you."

"I'm not supposed to," the child tried to reason taking a step back,"Father will be upset if I do."

She half smiled feeling she had the same problem at the moment, but reasoned she wasn't about to let a small frightened boy wander around the dirty sewers by himself. She slowly took a step forward and felt fustrated as the shadow took another step back.

"Its alright," she said as friendly as she could taking another step forward and her voice became more stern as she watched him take another step back,"I'll take you back home to your father. You can trust me, I won't hurt you."

"But I'm going to be in sooo much trouble!" the boy acclaimed taking another step back Karai standing still in her spot waiting for the oportunity to grab him,"I'm not s'posed ta talk to strangers!"

As she heard him whimper, obvoisly crying now, she lunged forward gripping him by the arm and not paying any mind to his squirming. She wasn't going to hurt the little boy, she was trying to help him. She almost lost her grip as her fingers slid down his arm as he tried to run the opposite way and felt how rough his arm was. Was it supposed to feel like that?

"Let go!" the boy snapped through his tears squirming more now,"I need ta go home!"

"I intend to help with that so you'll get home safely!" she groaned out tugging him behind her,"You can't-"

The words were lost in her mouth as they stepped into the light and her grasp on the boy-no, turtle-was lost completly. She nearly stumbled over herself as she took a step back.

"Please, lady!" the turtle acclaimed frantically,"Don't tell! I don't want to live in a zoo!"

She snapped out of her own state of panic as she watched the little (or was it big?) turtle begin his own panic attack. She had no idea what to do watching the child cry and ramble on about how his younger brother told him about how people put normal turtles in zoos and how he didn't think he could handle the pressure of having to do trampeline (she supposed he meant trapeze) acts because he was afraid of heights. She ackwardly put her hand on his shoulder and almost prayed his father would come and take him out of her hands soon.

"Shh," she cooed looking around desperatly for one of his parents,"I don't care! I won't take you to the zoo!"

"How do I know your not lying?" he whimpered out his tears begining to subside. She sincerly smiled leaning down by the child. He reminded her of a younger version of herself, always pulling out the trust card before clichely opening up to someone because they were older then you.

_"How do I know your not lying?" a six year old Karai choked out looking up to the man kneeling before her backing away slowly,"How do I know you won't leave me too?" _

_"Because, little one," he said gently offering his hand,"I have been looking for someone for a long time to follow loyally in my foot steps and I won't allow a wonderfull candidate such as yourself to die in the streets." _

She sighed shaking away the memory wondering if she should return home. Calming down now, the child grabbed her hand sensing her distress.

"What's wrong, lady?" he asked his voice still shaky but seemed genuinly concerned.

"Nothing," she stated yanking away her hand,"If you are alright, I should go now."

She turned on her heal but was stopped by a soft 'wait!'. Her head turned back around to look at the child staring up at her with wide eyes.

"Yes?" she said plainly the child blushing slightly to her.

"Umm...how did you hit the mark so effortlessly?" he asked in a small voice eyes going to the crack in the 'O' on the wall.

"Practice," was all she answered but the child now more comfortable being around her grabed her wrist silently asking her to stay and show him how.

"My father never shows me when I ask him," he said voice slightly quivering and the red on his cheeks darkening,"He says I'm too little to play with the knives."

She sighed not wishing the child to stupidly follow her to the surface,"He's probably right and they are not knives. They are kunai, the ninja's handy tool."

"You're a ninja too!" he asked excitement filling his voice her head tilting to his new found excitement,"I will be too when I get older!"

"Interesting," she said quietly staring at the child in slight amusement wondering if one day she would face him in battle but shook that thought away. What would a mutant do to piss her father off? She couldn't find an answer to that, so instead considered the thought of being his ally one day.

"Will you show me?" he begged eyes behind his blue mask widening.

Shrugging her shoulders figuring she couldn't be much later then she already was she slipped a kunai into the child's tiny green hands and bent beside him. Shaking her head she turned the weapon around in his hands so the point of the weapon shimered in the light then firmly gripped his hand.

"Aim your eyes at your target," she whispered to him head nodding towards the crack in the wall. The turtle nodding eyes locking on the symbal bitting his lip.

"Strech your arm back," she whispered directing his arm backwards with her own,"And let it fly using all your strength."

She flung the weapon with her own stregth and watched in amusement as his eyes widened in pleasure as it hit the mark. He looked to her with a wide grin and with a shrug she handed him another kunai. She watched him bite his lip and shakily fling the weapon which only went a few inches ahead of him before splattering to the ground. He took a deep breath of disappointment.

"Ohh..." he grumbled, she simply laughed figuring she had waisted enough time already. Wordlessly she picked up her fallen kunai and returned them to the pouch.

"Someday, you'll get it kid," she said smiling to the bright smile now coating his face.

"Leonardo."

"What?" she asked turning around once more.

"My name, its Leonardo." _Strange name for a turtle_, she thought with a dy laugh shaking her head.

"Well I hope to cross paths with you again one day, Leonardo," she said turning towards the path she had entered from,"I hope you are skilled when I meet you once more."

"I hope to see you again too.." he paused tilting his head innocently,"What's your name?"

She smirked turning to him one finall time,"You can find out when we cross paths once more, Leonardo."

...

The end.

Like said before nothing fancy, just a simple story about an image I got stuck in my head one day. Like it hate it just review it. lol


End file.
